The Start of Something New
by corkcrazy
Summary: Hermione is a pureblood. She gets re-sorted into Slytherin. Secrets will be revealed. Love will prevail. The Death Eaters will rule. Slytherin!Hermione, Dark!Hermione, Pureblood!Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Dramione

Chapter 1

It was their last year at Hogwarts. All students were required to return. There would also be new first years.

Dumbledore: "Attention everyone, we have two years to be sorted. Welcome returning seventh years." Everyone cheered as the Golden Trio and their fellow classmates entered Great Hall.

Dumbledore: "Since the war has affected all of them, we will re-sort them. Hermione Granger, Head Girl, please sit on the stool." Hermione sat on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat.

Sorting Hat: "Brave, clever, smart, and evil. I see a lot of darkness in you. Slytherin!" Everyone was surprised that a mudblood could get into Slytherin. Thirty minutes later, everyone was sorted. Hermione was the only major change. A few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws moved into Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy was the Head Boy. The first years and new students were sorted an hour later.

At the Slytherin table...

Draco: "How did you get into Slytherin or is there something you would like to tell us?"

Hermione: "Well, my parents told me I was adopted. They got me from my dad's cousin who was a Granger."

Draco: "I don't know any pureblood Grangers."

Hermione: "She married a Ravencroft."

Pansy: "That's cool."

Hermione: "Yeah."

Draco: "Looks like Potter and Weasley won't stop staring at you."

Hermione: "I could care less."

Draco: "I thought you guys were best friends."

Hermione: "Harry is so full of himself and Ron is a pig. I'm glad I can finally get away from them."

Draco: "Hermione, I'm sorry we called you a mudblood for the past seven years."

Hermione: "It's okay, you didn't know otherwise and neither did i."

Pansy: "Thanks Hermione. Do you want a tour of Slytherin?"

Hermione: "Your welcome and I would like a tour of Slytherin." Hermione leaves with Astoria, Pansy, Blaise, and Draco. Harry and Ron notice them and go over to Hermione.

Harry: "Hermione, how did you get into Slytherin?"

Hermione: "The Sorting Hat sorted me here."

Ron: "I thought you were a mudblood." Everyone in Great Hall turns around and faces Ron. It is dead silent.

Hermione: "What did you just call me?"

Harry: "Don't say it, Ron'

Ron: "I called you a mudblood!" Everyone gasps.

Hermione: "For your information, I am a pureblood!"

Ron: "Why didn't you tell us?"

Hermione: "I found out a month ago."

Ron: "Why didn't you owl us?"

Hermione: "You would've hated me."

Harry: "We could never hate you."

Hermione: "Of course you wouldn't hate me, you would hate my family!"

Ron: "Which family are you from?"

Hermione: "I am a Ravencroft."

Ron: "You have got to be kidding! That's almost as bad as a Malfoy, Zabini, or Parkinson."

Draco: "You better watch it, Weasley."

Hermione: "I can handle this. As Head Girl I'm deducting twenty points for being mean, thirty points for calling me a mudblood, forty for being rude to the Head Boy and other Slytherins, and ten more for causing a distraction."

Ron: "You wouldn't do that!"

Hermione: "I already did. I'm so sorry Gryffindors for taking away a hundred points when you don't have any, but you can thank Ronald Weasley for it later." The Gryffindors look like they want to kill Ron, everyone else is clapping for their wonderful Head Girl. Hermione leaves with her new group of friends.

Pansy: "You owned Weasley back there."

Draco: "Like a true Slytherin."

Astoria; "I can't believe we ever doubted you."

Hermione: "It's okay."

Pansy: "We're here... welcome to the dungeons."

Hermione: "Wow, I always thought it was cold down here, but it feels nice."

Astoria: "It's part of being a Slytherin."

Draco: "Wait until you see the common room." They walk into the common room.

Hermione: "Wow... crap, we didn't get dessert in Great Hall."

Pansy: "Let's get dessert!" They went back to Great Hall and sat down. The Slytherins thanked Hermione for taking away points.

Hermione: "We didn't miss dessert!"

Pansy: "Hermione, have you ever visited your real family?"

Hermione: "Yes, but my dad died a few years ago and my mom always pretended to be a Muggle. My adoptive parents were Muggles."


	2. Chapter 2- author's note

A/N: I'm currently on vacation. I forgot to bring my notebook that had the next few chapters of this story in it. I was planning on posting them, but I forgot to pack the notebook. As soon as I get home, I will post the next chapters. Thank you for the reviews and views.


End file.
